1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting assembly of a separate type air conditioner having an indoor evaporator section indoor unit and an outdoor condenser-compressor section outdoor unit, and particularly, to a mounting assembly for affixing the units to opposite sides of a building wall.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a separate air conditioner is known so that an indoor unit is properly mounted on the wall of a room or inside in a building, and an outdoor unit is placed on the ground outside or the balcony of the building. It often requires a longer length for the refrigerant tube and is limited in using the installation space of the indoor and outdoor units.
For example, Japan Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 60-259845 discloses a mounting device of a separate type air conditioner for simplifying the installation work of an indoor unit and enables the outdoor unit to be mounted at low cost without marring the appearance of the titled air conditioner. A tubular projection going through a wall is provided on the indoor unit, opposite to which the hanger of the outdoor unit is mounted through the wall so as to be clamped onto the wall by a bolt.
Japan Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 59-65483 discloses an installation device for a split type air conditioner for improving inside and outside units in their installation appearances and operating efficiency, while facilitating their installation site selection, by installing the inside and outside units oppositely with the wall of house located therebetween, in a household-purpose small air conditioner.
These prior arts also have problems in the installation space and the complexity of the installation device due to the connection relationship between the functions of the indoor and outdoor units and the supporting condition in relation to the wall. Especially, the refrigerant circulation and electrical wired arrangements are not illustrated except for the supporting method of each of the units.
In order to resolve these problems, the object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly of a separate type air conditioner simplified in its configuration and free from the installation space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly for selectively providing the refrigerant circulation, the condensing water drain and the wiring interconnection between the indoor and outdoor units as well as for enabling the indoor and outdoor units to be properly supported on the opposite sides of a building wall.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly not having an additional tube piercing through the wall for discharging the drain water in an indoor unit.